Breached From Confinement
by Fatal Melody
Summary: An AU of the game where Naomi stops herself before killing Seiko and manages to keep her alive. Seiko X Naomi.


Breached from Confinement

A Fanfic by Fatal Melody

**A/N:** So, I just watched the anime Corpse Party: Tortured Souls. I got quite a chill at the death scenes, especially when the truth is revealed about Seiko's death. I wanted the anime to have a slightly happy tone at the end, but with a last episode title of Sorrowful Truth, that wasn't about to happen. I came up with the title because in the game the first ghost you encounter says that they have all been "confined". Anyway, I got the inspiration while I was arranging a Brass Quintet version of Pentatonix 'Run To You'. Really sad song and extremely emotional when put with the kind of scene I'm making here. Now, this is where the song meets the story. The line in the lyrics that set the tone for the first few chapters: 'Break my shackles and set me free'. This is the theme for a bit. I also decided to make this an AU based on the alternate ending in Book of Shadows where Naomi stops herself just before hanging Seiko but this time Seiko gets out alive with Naomi and Ayumi. Anyway, for those still reading this, there will be a prequel to this story; a one-shot of how Naomi stopped herself and kept Seiko alive. ON WITH THE SHOW!

**DISCLAIMER!**: Not sure WHO would want to own such a gory and nauseating anime / video game, but it definitely isn't me!

Breached from Confinement: Chapter 1

Break my shackles

_**FLASHBACK**_

"_Please, Saichiko!" the group chanted together as they teleported out of the horrifying dimension containing Heavenly Host. They emerged in the classroom that they were in just a few days ago. But something was wrong. Naomi and Ayumi held not just Satoshi's hands, but his arms as well. His torso, head, and lower body did not transport back with them; just the arms. Immediately the girls dropped the arms and started freaking out._

* * *

NAOMI'S POV

* * *

One year and seven months had passed since we escaped the events now known as the 'Corpse Party'. Ayumi went insane and recently got admitted to a mental institution. Seiko's father lost his job and became an alcoholic. He came home one day in a drunken rage and started beating Seiko because she wouldn't let him beat her siblings. She came crying to me one night covered in cuts and bruises, crying about how that night her father had tried to rape her. The police arrested him, and Seiko came to live with me and my mother.

Eight months later, I graduated High School with Seiko. My mother got me an apartment and told me to go get the world. I moved out a month before she was diagnosed with leukemia. She died in her sleep after her first six months of chemotherapy. The funeral was bleak and depressing, but comforting to know that she had so many good friends to surround her in her final appearance to the world.

After the funeral Seiko and I went back to our apartment and sat there, watching the television after eating dinner. She got up to go to the bathroom, and said she wouldn't be long. I heard the ceiling creak loudly not five minutes later. I ran to the bathroom and knocked on the door.

"Seiko? Seiko are you alright?" I asked. No reply. After five agonizing seconds, I broke the door open to find Seiko hanging with a noose around her neck. "SEIKO!" I reacted quickly, grabbing the trash bin and setting it up-side down beneath her. I set her feet onto the bin and pulled the noose off. I set her onto the floor and checked her. She had lost consciousness and stopped breathing, but I quickly found her pulse, confirming that she was still alive. I started giving CPR with hopes of saving her and prayed to god I wasn't too late. She started breathing again and I sighed in relief. I picked her up and carried her to her room, laying her down on her bed. I sat there, waiting for her to wake up. She gasped and shot up out of her bed.

"Seiko!" I said as I wrapped my arms around her tightly. I started crying at the thought that I had almost lost her. "Why, Seiko?" I asked her, tears now flowing from my eyes.

"After going through that damned place, everything's changed! Ayumi is in a mental institution, my father tried to rape me, and now your mother's dead! I just couldn't take it anymore!" she replied, her own tears springing from her chocolate eyes. She returned the embrace and buried her face into the crook of my neck as she broke. Her body wracked with sobs and hiccups as she cried her eyes out. I simply sat there, soothing her by rubbing her back. "I'm sorry, Naomi. I wasn't thinking straight. I never wanted to scare you like that," she apologized between hiccups, calming herself from her mental breakdown.

"Seiko, you don't have to apologize. Just talk to me about what's wrong next time and don't even think about trying that again," I replied, scolding my best friend for considering suicide.

Since the 'Corpse Party', Seiko and I have been really close. We were practically inseparable during the few weeks after that disturbing ordeal, going to everything together. We were excused from school and given several mental evaluations each month, but every time we checked out clear. Both of us were put on anti-depressants, and we soon went back to being our normal selves. But after what had happened just then, I felt even closer to her.

"Thanks, Naomi," Seiko mumbled into my shoulder as she held my tighter. "If it weren't for you, I'd be..." she started, but I cut her off.

"Now don't even think about that!" I said quickly, trying to get all thoughts of her dying in front of me out of my head.

"Naomi, I want to tell you something," she began, voice uneasy and a bit shaky as she let go from the embrace.

"Tell me whatever you want to say," I said, giving her the 'go ahead'.

"Promise you won't freak out?" she asked, looking up to barely meet my eyes.

"Promise," I replied, listening to what she had to say.

"Naomi, I-I love you," she said, catching me off guard.

"Hold on, rewind. What?" I asked, not believing my ears.

"I love you!" she repeated, with more confidence than before.

"Seiko, I," I began, not sure how to respond to that. "I love you too," I finished, smiling at my best friend as her face lit up like a firework.

"You don't think I'm a freak? You don't think that it's wrong?" she asked skeptically.

"Seiko, you've never been a freak to me. Even if this doesn't work out, we'll still be friends, right?" I replied, holding up my pinkie.

"Right!" she exclaimed, wrapping her pinkie around mine.

"Seiko?" I asked.

"Yeah, Naomi?" she replied.

"When?" I asked simply.

"I-in Heavenly host, when we were alone and Saichiko almost killed you," she answered, her mind starting to drift back to the memory.

* * *

_FLASHBACK_

Seiko POV

* * *

_It wasn't an hour after Naomi stopped herself from killing me in the bathroom that things started to go horribly wrong for us. Naomi and I found a staircase covered in razor wire and blood. It was as if someone had just tripped and had their entire body sliced apart. We then came across a wall absolutely covered in blood, flesh, and organs. In the mess, we found a single lock of hair, bound together with a pink ball hair tie._

"_Oh god. Naomi, this was Mayu!" I exclaim, before feeling nauseated. I slowly backed up until I stepped on a piece of her intestines. At that point I lost all control. I quickly turned around and threw up on the floor. After I finished retching, I felt a reassuring hand start to rub my back. Looking up, I saw Naomi gently smiling at me. My face turned to one of absolute horror as a figure appeared behind her. It was a girl with pale grey skin and a red dress. Her unruly black hair was fringed and split-ended everywhere. She held a pair of bloody rusted scissors. The girl chuckled sinisterly._

"_Which one wishes to die first?" she said quietly. She then swung with the bloody scissors at Naomi. I caught her arm and pushed her back, obviously surprising her. "Then she will die first," she threatened, pointing the scissors at Naomi. The girl lunged at her, scissors poised to stab Naomi's throat. I threw myself in front of Naomi and took the hit for her, getting hit with the rusted blades at a shallow enough angle to where only a small amount of skin broke. The scissors became stuck in the wall behind me, and the girl laughed and disappeared._

"_Seiko, are you alright?" Naomi asked me as she inspected the now bruising area on my shoulder where the scissors hit me. "It looks fine, but we should try to find some disinfectant just in case," she concluded, as I followed her through the school._

* * *

_END FLASHBACK_

Naomi POV

* * *

"It was at the moment she lunged at you that I realized that if you died, I couldn't go on. You were everything to me and I couldn't stand to watch her kill you in front of me," Seiko said, finishing her recollection. I hugged her, understanding what went through her head at that moment. I looked outside and saw how dark it was.

"Seiko, we should get to bed," I suggested, watching as Seiko looked outside.

"Wow, it got really late, huh?" she replied. I nodded and we both prepared for sleep. Throwing on my favorite pajamas and brushing my teeth, I yawned and shuffled into my room. As I climbed into bed, I was surprised when a pair of arms grabbed me around the waist and tackled me into my bed.

"Seiko, what are you doing?" I asked as she nestled her head between my neck and shoulder, her face right next to mine.

"Well, I decided that I wanna sleep with you tonight," she said, giving her trademark cat-mouthed smile which made her just too damn cute.

"Fine, but don't expect any," I started, but trailed off for lack of wording, "action."

"Awww," she said, feigning disappointment. At that, we both put our heads on the pillows and fell asleep.

* * *

_Naomi's Nightmare_

* * *

I was suddenly back in the bathroom at Heavenly Host, with Seiko in a noose in front of me. I realized what I was doing and stopped immediately. I quickly let Seiko out of the noose and held her close.

"Please, Naomi! Stay away from me!" she yelled as she ran from me. I ran after her, and watched her fly down the stairs. Literally. I heard a sickening sound as her head came clean off, a razor sharp piano wire stretching across the stairwell.

"SEIKO, NO!" I screamed as I ran over to her lifeless body, which had fallen and rolled to the bottom of the flight. I held her disembodied head close to my chest, leaking blood all over my school uniform, and cried until something behind me killed me.

* * *

_End Naomi's Nightmare_

* * *

I shot out of bed in a cold sweat as I awoke from that horrible nightmare. Seiko woke up at the sudden commotion and looked at me with concern.

"Naomi, are you alright?" she asked. I took a deep breath, realizing that the nightmare was just that.

"Yeah, just a nightmare, I'll be fine," I replied, setting my head back down. I felt one of Seiko's arms wrap over my abdomen. "Good night, Seiko," I whispered, feeling her soft breath through my nightshirt as I let the abyss of sleep take over.

* * *

**A/N:** So? How was it? I hope you like this, and I had another version of the story started but that one started to not make as much sense, so I went with this one! If you want the other one posted, just say so. I promise, though, it's not nearly as good as this one. This one still sucks in my opinion, though, as do all of my works. But then you guys write 95 reviews on ACS and change my whole perspective on the works. Now I'm rewriting everything to make it better for you guys. Anyway, the next chapter should be out soon, because I'm officially done with Sophomore year. Only 2 more years to go! But I will also have 16 uninterrupted hours to write this Saturday, because I'm going to Italy for next week. Nothing will be posted, but you can bet your asses off that stuff will be written!


End file.
